


Strawberry Short Cake

by Lana_Fair



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Boys In Love, Inappropriate usage if whipped cream, Kissing, M/M, Valentine's Day, baking a cake, kinda Ren's birthday as well, they're disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Fair/pseuds/Lana_Fair
Summary: Tokiya Ichinose doesn't do Valentine's Day.Except for this year he might reconsider.Basically, an excuse for me to write a baking fic.





	Strawberry Short Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melodycanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodycanta/gifts).



> Hello and happy valentine's day! This fic is an excuse to be everything. There are many things happening all at once and I don't have much time to focus on everything, so. This fic is TokiOto Valentine's Day, kinda Ren's Birthday (Happy Birthday Ren!!!), but also a gift for my lovely Kels! All three important days are just too close for comfort this month. Happy anniversary, happy valentine's day, and early happy birthday!

Tokiya Ichinose doesn't do Valentine's Day.

Being an idol since childhood, Tokiya never had the time nor much interest in romance. Focused on his goal, Tokiya decided to follow the rules and avoid falling in love.

Not that he ever found anyone he’d consider a potential love interest.

So, Tokiya Ichinose never did Valentine’s Day.

It wasn’t until the academy when a whirlpool called Otoya Ittoki came barging into his life like he always belonged there. Soon he became a part of Tokiya’s life that would go missing it’d feel like Tokiya lost himself. But, as the tiny embryo of love planted in his heart, their careers skyrocketed, and the no romance rule remained.

With his newfound popularity, Tokiya found himself working each Valentine’s Day. A day celebrating love, it was perfect timing for fan meetings, events, and all kinds of idol-related work to please their fans. Tokiya loved his fans and honestly didn’t mind spending each moment working to be the best for them, but. He loved a certain Otoya Ittoki more than their fans but the only way of spending the day together is working side by side as they spoke empty words of love to every person who’d like to listen. Valentine’s Day meant more work than on a usual day.

Thus, Tokiya Ichinose doesn’t do Valentine’s Day.

And if someone were to ask him what was he doing in the middle of the kitchen the day before with Otoya with some flour on his cheek, Tokiya wouldn’t know, either.

“It looks good! Tokiya!” Otoya squealed in delight as he watched Tokiya cut the cake into two equal layers. He didn’t trust his boyfriend to do it himself, no matter how Otoya whined to be allowed to level it. He already tested his luck staring at the cake for almost the entire time it took to bake. The tiny stars and flowers forming around Otoya made being whisked away in hurry worth it.

Tokiya would also need to check if seeing things around his boyfriend’s delighted face is normal.

“Don’t burn yourself.” Tokiya warned when Otoya backed up to make room for the cake. There was a still hot oven right behind him, not that Otoya would pay it any attention until an accident Tokiya’d rather avoid.

Folding he plastic wrap around the cake, Tokiya headed to the fridge to let it cool for a little while longer and to fetch the remaining ingredients. The amount of fresh cream Otoya bought must be enough to fill two buckets. Tokiya decided to just ignore them for now; they’d figure out what to do with those later.

A wild thought of giving the remaining ones to Natsuki send shivers down his spine. To chase it away, Tokiya involuntarily shook his head.

Ren must have no taste buds for him to actually find his cookies good.

“Everything’s okay?” Otoya questioned, eyes finally away from the oven.

“Yeah.” there was a clear doubt in his eyes but Otoya decided to drop it. He probably decided it’d be best to not know the reason behind Tokiya’s weird behavior.

“Can you prepare the whipped cream while I make the syrup?” Tokiya brought everything to the counter, with Otoya bouncing over right after him.

“Can we make more?”

“You’re not stuffing yourself with whipped cream at this hour.”

“Killjoy.” Otoya stuck his tongue out at Tokiya. It went back into his mouth faster than light when Tokiya made an attempt to grab it with his lips, making Otoya giggle. It was a game of his to see how far he can go before making Tokiya snap. Usually, it didn’t take long. Otoya was clearly playing with fire here.

“How do I do it?” Otoya asked as he turned and took the cup of fresh cream and the measuring cup.

“You didn’t even check the recipe?”

“What for? I have you.” Otoya smiled the special smile he reserved only for when he knew he was playing a very dangerous game. He knew what it did to Tokiya. He knew Tokiya, after seeing the smile, the tiny curl of his lips that made his cheeks look softer than usual, wouldn’t leave him to his own devices.

The regret would eat Tokiya alive.

“Take 300 milliliter of fresh cream,” Tokiya waited for Otoya to measure the right amount with his cup, “one and a half tablespoon of sugar, a few drops of vanilla extract…”

“How much is a few drops?”

“Not half of that bottle.” Otoya stuck his tongue out in concentration as he tilted the bottle a little, allowing a few drops to fall into the mix. The deep breath he took once he was done made Tokiya realize that he was so focused to do it right he forgot to breathe.

“And a tablespoon of rum.” Otoya spilled some on the counter before pouring rum into the cream.

“Now mix it slowly and I’ll prepare another bowl.” said bowl was already filled with cold water but Tokiya added a few ice cubes to help the cream set. The coldness of ice against his fingers created an idea in his mind. Otoya failed to see him approach.

“Is that enou… THAT’S COLD!” Otoya jumped away when Tokiya dragged a cube against his nape. He really shouldn’t laugh so hard, it was mean to do in the first place, but Otoya’s reactions were always the best. Holding a melting ice cube was worth it if he got to see Otoya pout.

“That’s enough.” Tokiya managed between each giggle before tossing the cube into the sink. It landed right in the middle. “Put the bowl into the water and whisk it. I’ll tell you when it’s done.” not that he didn’t trust Otoya to know when the cream is whipped just right. He just… didn’t trust Otoya to remember in his overexcited state he was currently in.

For a moment the only sounds were the electric mixer in Otoya’s hand and the water boiling in the kettle. Talking would be futile; they’d have to shout to hear each other. And yet, Tokiya could see Otoya move his mouth, the movement barely visible but there. It took him a while to realize Otoya was singing, the song unknown to Tokiya; he couldn’t match the movement to any song he thought of.

Making the syrup was an easy task, one Tokiya finished soon. He could continue with the recipe but watching Otoya proved to be more entertaining. The boy wasn’t able to stand still even then, swaying his hips to a melody only he could hear. The swaying didn’t stop when Tokiya placed a cold hand against Otoya’s side, the tiny sliver of skin warm to the touch and teasing his senses.

“It should be good.” Tokiya whispered into Otoya’s ear. Not really necessary but the reaction he got was wonderful. Otoya’s breath hitched before he turned off the mixer. Taking things even further, Tokiya curled his fingers around Otoya’s hand to pick it up.

“It’s perfect.” Tokiya didn’t mean the whipped cream only.

“Nee, Tokiya, stop it. I promised you the weekend would be all for you.” Otoya did his best to wriggle away from Tokiya’s embrace. The effort was futile; Tokiya had Otoya secured between himself and the kitchen counter.

“But I want you now.” Otoya smelled so nice, and his scent was even stronger in the juncture of his neck. It’d be so easy to press his nose against it, kiss and maybe even bite to get a taste…

“It’s good.” Tokiya didn’t notice when Otoya managed to dip his finger into the cream. He let out a tiny moan around his finger as he sucked on it. The taste was just right.

There was a little bit of cream in the corner of Otoya’s mouth. Tokiya didn’t wait long before he licked it away; it was as good as Otoya claimed it to be. Finger falling from his mouth, Otoya turned his head to indulge Tokiya and his need for affection. He could be so needy at times.

Tokiya didn’t need much prompting to kiss his boyfriend. He was waiting for that too much for his liking. Otoya’s lips were soft, and tongue playful as he licked the seam of Tokiya’s mouth. Tokiya really tried to keep it simple, they had a cake to finish after all, but how could he deny Otoya what he wanted?

Otoya let his head fall back to rest on Tokiya’s shoulder as the kiss deepened. It was hard not to smile into the kiss; Otoya got Tokiya right where he wanted him to be, and Tokiya still had an impression it was all his doing. He was a fool in love.

“We should finish baking.” Otoya whispered against Tokiya’s mouth.

“Not yet.” Tokiya made a move to claim Otoya’s lips once again but was met with a bush of red hair.

“Weekend, remember? Be good!” Otoya teased before using the moment of weakness and escaping Tokiya’s grip. He acted as if nothing happened. Just... went back to their task like they didn’t have a moment just a few seconds ago.

“Can I cut the strawberries?” Otoya asked as he reached for the box of fruit in the fridge. He pulled out a knife from a drawer on his way back. Just the way he did that made Tokiya shiver, not in a good way.

“Can I trust you with the knife?” Tokiya eyed the dangerous tool in Otoya's hand.

“Of course!” Otoya raised his hand holding the knife in what was probably supposed to be a reassuring wave. The sharp edge barely missed his arm as the knife slipped from Otoya's grip, falling on the floor.

Thank God he didn't try to catch it.

“I can't trust you with a knife.” Tokiya swiped the knife away before Otoya could even think about picking it up.

“At least wash them. And leave enough for the cake.” Tokiya didn’t need to look to know Otoya was already munching on the fruit.

“I’m not eating anything.” he said through a mouthful.

“Of course you’re not.” the cake was cool to the touch when Tokiya picked it up from the shelf. He swatted Otoya’s hand away from the bowl with whipped cream but not before he managed to get a bunch of cream-coated strawberries into his mouth.

“You’re gonna eat everything!”

“Why do you think I bought so much?” Otoya batted his eyelashes at Tokiya’s accusing eyes. He planned it all along, didn’t he?

It was hard to keep Otoya’s fingers away from the cream the whole time he was supposed to cover the cake with syrup and a first layer of cream. Tokiya, busy with cutting the strawberries and picking the nicer ones to decorate with later, could barely control the fruit he had in his hands. Otoya was just too sneaky.

It was Tokiya’s job to assemble the layers and cover the cake in an even layer of whipped cream. Fruit on top, a flower made on Otoya’s insistence, was an effect of their joined labor; Otoya’s hands were shaking a little too much and Tokiya needed to fix the positioning of each strawberry.

“It’s beautiful! Thank you for helping me, Tokiya!” Otoya placed a kiss on Tokiya’s cheek.

“Open the fridge, please.” came as an answer and a poor attempt at hiding a blush on Tokiya’s cheeks at how radiant Otoya was.

“Can you promise you won’t sneak in and try to eat the rest of the fruit?”

“Only if I can sleep in your bed.”

“Deal.”

 

When they presented Ren with the cake the next morning, all the time and effort felt worth it, just like the dirty kitchen they left behind. Ren broke into very ugly sobs when Otoya bounced in, a party hat on top of his head, a cake in his hands, and a screaming Tokiya behind him, telling him to be careful.

 


End file.
